


Where Your Path Leads

by starless0912



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starless0912/pseuds/starless0912
Summary: 御堂接受了邀请前往恋人的家，却发生了尴尬的意外





	Where Your Path Leads

这一切发生的太快，他还没反应过来，眼前戴着眼镜的男人已经把自己压在会议桌上，开始解自己的皮带扣了。

“等…等等，你给我等一下！”御堂下意识的推拒，可是他哪次拒绝曾经成功过——所以这次当然也不会有所区别，那男人一只手按住他乱动的小臂，另一只手就直接把他的裤子拽了下去。

“我已经等不了了……”佐伯克哉的声音听起来和平常有点不同，虽然这里的平常也没有什么可以对比的样本：且不论他们有一年没见，就连那个重逢，也已经是半个月前的事了。这期间，他们根本没有讲过话。

想到这里御堂的心里就泛出一点潮湿的委屈来。

但是他当然不可能把那些矫情表现出来，他那高傲的自尊心不允许，更何况东掩西遮不甘雌伏就是他面对佐伯克哉的一贯作风。就算他们现在已经不是彼此厌恶的关系了，那些习惯也没有变。

不过对此，克哉根本没有注意到。

御堂不知道是该庆幸还是该感到不快，眼下那个年轻的男人一改平日不再上下其手唇舌并用的占便宜，而是非常效率的直奔主题，急躁的好像初尝禁果的高中生。当然他的技巧还是在的，所以在他的手指伸进来开始扩张的时候，御堂已经彻底进入备战状态了。

“唔……”

“叫的太大声的话，可能会被听到哟。”男人欺身而上，居高临下地推了推眼镜。

那事不关己的说法让御堂十分恼怒：”…那你就别在这里做这种事啊！“

”不是说过我已经无法忍耐了吗。“

压在自己上方的男人理所当然道，又加入了一根手指。无法掩盖惊喘的御堂皱着眉，放弃一般闭上眼，抬起那只没被按住的手，捂住自己的嘴。

那小小的准备措施非常及时，因为下一秒他就又叫了出来：自己的身体已经开始哆哆嗦嗦的以那种色情的方式吞吐着克哉的手指，而他却犹嫌不足的，以指甲轻轻蹭过自己体内的秘辛。御堂一边拼命将自己的呻吟封住，一边睁开眼狠狠瞪了他一下。

克哉对他露出了一个无辜的微笑。那笑容让他看了又心悸又火大，所以他干脆又闭上了眼睛。

而显然对自己的成果感到满意的克哉一口气把自己的手指全拔了出去。随着他的撤退御堂感觉到空虚由里向外追逐着那男人——那时他十分清楚，自己的整副身心都向他打开了。

对此同样清楚的克哉毫不客气的扶着自己已经挺立的性器，直接抵上入口。

”要进去了。“

克哉的声音从上方传来，而他都没有睁眼。那男人的宣告毫无意义，因为他又怎么会感觉不到——

“呜嗯——————！！”在他插进来的时候，御堂猛的摇头，狠狠地咬住自己的手。

”喂，别这样……“克哉轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，”非要咬的话，来咬我。“

他还是不想睁开眼看那男人，所以他没有动，只是摇了摇头。

克哉没有再说什么，只是进一步的深入了他。

热度压逼而上，与之一起的是缓缓顶入体内的，来自那男人的鲜明存在感。那熟悉的形状和重量由内部唤醒他曾被赋予的快乐印记，就算隔了很久依旧，栩栩如生。曾经他如此抗拒来自于那男人的所有快感和刺激，可如今，对于后面被撑开，被绷紧，被摩擦，被占有的事实——应该已经不需要再感到屈辱和痛苦了吧。

可是他还是不敢睁开眼——他心里甚至惶恐起来，只怕睁开眼看到的，又会是那张冷酷无情的面孔。

舌头已经品尝到血腥味，他才意识到自己咬的太用力了。但他又能怎么办，如果不这样做，那男人的攻势他根本招架不住。

“…佐伯，你……别这么……激烈……”

“现在已经顾及不到你了。”

……又是这种自说自话的台词。那种淡淡的委屈在他软化的身体里蔓延开来，和汹涌的快感混杂在一起，让他心不甘情不愿又无处发泄。被粗暴对待的感觉让他分不清楚自己是不是被强迫了：尽管努力的不往那方面去联想，可是沉着于原始的交合之中的克哉，让他无法分辨出那男人向他承诺过的恋心。

可就在那个时候，他感到羽毛一般轻微的触觉蹭过自己的脸颊，然后是湿润的手指描摹着自己的耳廓。那个奇异的瞬间里，无论是肉体碰撞的声音还是自己的喘息都随着那触感飘渺起来，反而是手指伸入发丝间那说不上声音的摩擦被听的清清楚楚。他感觉到自己凌乱下来的散发被梳理到耳后去，而那种甚至于调情都无关的触感，像是唤醒了身体深处又甜蜜又苦涩的记忆一样，在他心里注入一股暖意。

还来不及深入思考那种怀念感的来源，那男人的唇就覆了上来。

和他的动作不同，那个吻十分温柔，甚至有点小心翼翼的意味在。好像已经很久没有被这样对待过，所以御堂愣了一下，不知该如何回应。那种割裂感让他终于忘记了自己身处的地方和现在的状况，而舒舒服服的沉湎进了一片虚无到只被对方填满的世界里。身体终于放松下来，而他也终于回过神，下意识地睁开了眼。那时克哉一双眼近在眼前，定定的看着他，目光深沉又热情。他像是要溺毙其中一样的不忍再转开视线，可那男人却反而后退了。

带着一点点近乎于害羞的表情。

就只是那一个表情而已，可是御堂从未见过这个永远游刃有余的男人哪怕一点点的腼腆。那一瞬间眼前的男人变得可爱又浑身破绽，让御堂心里那一点暖意爆炸一般火光冲天，化作莫名其妙的爱情张牙舞爪：他才不能让这样的克哉逃走，所以他抓着克哉的领带把他拉了回来，咬上那已经被自己舔湿了的嘴唇。

反正他也说了咬他之类的话不是吗。

口腔内部被御堂肆意掠夺着的克哉只愣了一下就不甘示弱的反击了回去，一面吻他一面抱起他的腿，加快了冲刺。

那场潦草的性爱就这样在两人强忍而不得的喘息声中结束了。克哉几乎是耗尽了最后的理智才没有和往常一样的射在里面。然后，没有了理智的他，茫然的看着横在会议桌上的御堂孝典——衣衫不整，汗水淋漓，全部都是他的杰作。像是要亲近自己的成果一样，他俯下身去，把自己的脸埋进对方敞开的衣襟里，深深地吸了一口气。

与此同时的，手机铃声也从他被丢开的西装外套里响起。

  


不间断的刺耳声音让御堂清醒了一点，所以他挣扎着欢爱之后的疲乏感勉强撑起身，却正对上克哉整理仪容的背影。

”你这就要回去了？“他开口，声音却还带着嘶哑的颤音。方才胸中鼓动的热烈感情就那样凉了下去，取而代之的是扎根在久远回忆最后的那个离开的身影。他努力试图将那个画面清除出脑海，所以在那男人转过头来看他之前，他先行转开了视线。

”是啊。“可是他听到的，还是这样不咸不淡的回复。

明明身体还带着甜美的缱绻，明明这整个房间里还残留着暧昧的温度，这人居然就可以这么冷静的说出这种话来。一时间心中被冷落的不安死灰复燃，加上与这男人相关的一切不确定感，似乎统统成了他所惶恐的一切的佐证。那让他头昏脑胀，所以就这样把真心话倒了出去：

”半个月没有消息，来了就只会做这种事……这就是你所谓的交往吗……“

这种无聊的抱怨让他觉得自己简直是有点可悲了，面对着比自己年轻七岁的男性恋人，却说出来好像深闺怨妇的话。他努力地收敛着自己的不满情绪，可是压抑了太久而无处发泄的苦衷终于找到了出口，所以接二连三的对着眼前的目标鱼贯而出。

“……你到底把我当什么了啊……”

深深地吐出一口气，他闭上了嘴，等待着那男人的嘲笑。可是对方却连反驳都没有，只有沉默渐渐沉淀在这个封闭的房间里。愈演愈烈的不详预感迫使他抬头看向克哉，但眼前的青年却意外的老实站在门口，手足无措。

视线终于对上的时候，反而是克哉避开了他的目光。

”御堂先生……我——“

他的话还没说完，就被打定主意要来阻挠他们的电话铃声再一次打断了。那男人略显手忙脚乱的翻找手机的样子让御堂觉得自己的火气实在没什么意思，所以试图挽回颜面一样，他撇过头开口：“算了，你还是先去忙吧……”

那时克哉刚刚挂断了电话。被匆忙掐断的铃声犹还在耳，让那一个安静的瞬间变得格外尴尬起来。御堂做作的清了清嗓子：“我没有要指责你的意思，我只是……”

话还没说完，克哉已经走到了他的眼前，抬起了他的脸。御堂略带惊讶的看着那男人焦躁的神情，等着对方开口。可是克哉难得的语塞，张了几次嘴才挤出一个整句来。

“……我没有那么想过。“

御堂抓住他的手，努力挤出一个笑容来：”……我知道——“

电话再一次不屈不挠的响起来。克哉烦躁的咂嘴，御堂不由嗤笑出声：”好了。去吧。“

克哉却保持着那个姿势没动，好好地犹豫了一阵。

”今天晚上请到我家来吧。“ 仿佛终于下定了决心，他如此说道。

御堂没来得及回应，克哉就已经放开他，再一次转过身去：“抱歉，我现在真的要走了。地址等会会发给你。”

留下衣衫不整的御堂在原地发愣。

  


* * *

  


沐浴过后，从公司一路带回家的粘腻才终于褪去。御堂披着浴袍站在自家过分空荡的客厅里，对着窗户陷入两难。

克哉走后不久就如约发来了邮件，很有他风格的，那上面除了地址什么说明都没有。

从头到尾，都没有给过他拒绝的机会——还真是一如既往的霸道啊。

御堂苦笑着叹了口气。

寒冬时分，天色自然是早已黑透。凝在玻璃上的水雾好像森森寒意的实体，让他不用踏出房门就能知道外面会有多冷。身体还散发着热气，加上繁忙工作终于结束后一再涌上的疲惫感，让他怎么想都不觉得这时候出门会是一个让人感到愉快的主意。

可他还是觉得没法置之不理。

这样下去可不是什么好兆头。他从来没有在一段关系里如此被动的经验——除非把一年前也算上。可是不管什么事只要和佐伯克哉沾上边，他就除了让步以外没有别的选择：那男人的胡搅蛮缠让他无法拒绝，就连今天在公司也是，明明心有不满，却还是半推半就的和他苟且了。

如果是普通的拿恋人没辙，那还不是不可以接受。不过——

强行终止了令人讨厌的思维走向，御堂强迫自己集中在眼前的困境上。

突然收到邀约，他是有点高兴。对那个男人而言，会邀请自己走进他的私人空间，绝对不是一件很容易的事。

可是另一方面考虑，一会是两个礼拜的失联，一会又这样心血来潮，这种反复无常的态度让御堂心中的不安持续发酵。更何况就是这种邀请还是在他丢下自己走之前被自己逼迫出的结果——而且这么晚叫他过去，难道是还想要做那种事吗。

果然还是算了吧。御堂坚定了一下决心，打算去换上居家服。所以他走进卧室褪掉浴袍，打开衣柜却正对上穿衣镜中自己布满欢爱痕迹的身体。

那男人的接触明明好像狂风过境一般来去匆匆，可又是怎么在那短短半小时里留下一地证据的——御堂怔怔然愣着，问题徘徊之际他不由伸出手对着镜子碰触那男人留在自己颈部的鲜明红痕，却在碰到之前猛的回过神来。

“……！”

镜子里的御堂满脸通红地转移了视线。 

不知如何是好，他几乎是咬牙切齿地把衣柜关上，手就撑在门板上发了一会呆。乱七八糟的想法在脑子里转来转去，他没法思考清楚，因为此时的他血液正集中冲向别处。

这也是理所当然的——他给自己找起借口来，被那么放着不管了那么久，又遇到那样的突袭，浅尝浅止根本无法满足。事实上他看清那些痕迹的一瞬间，那男人所有仓惶的碰触就在他皮肤上苏醒，他战栗浑身，却捕捉不到实感。若即若离的感觉和那男人本人一样，让他欲火焚身又解脱不得。

可他又怎么能怀着这种心情去找克哉。镜子里的自己分明满脸写着欲求不满，就这样见到面，御堂不知道自己会在克哉面前做出什么丢人现眼的事情来。

所以不要去就是。留在这里就好，换上睡衣喝一点酒，把那个男人的事隔绝在这个没有他存在的空间之外，他就依旧是那个毫无破绽的御堂孝典。

只要这样就不会再被那男人摆布了。

那想法虽然痛快，真要他去做却是没可能的事。

  


穿着休闲装坐到车里的御堂拿出手机确认地址时发现克哉并没有再联系他。想了想，他也没有发送信息告知对方自己已经在路上，而是直接驱车前往了目的地。

逐渐驶出热闹的商业区，街上的车越来越少，一路非常顺畅的抵达了目标街区。四周已经不见高楼，只剩下一户建和楼层不高的普通出租公寓。令人心情舒畅的开朗视野多少开解了他的不安——直到他看清楚地址所写的那栋建筑物的时候。

那怎么看都是破败的群租房吧。连大堂都没有的那种。御堂停了车，再一次确认了地址，和外墙上漆着的数字毫无疑问的符合。

可是这周围的景观到处是门户紧闭漆黑一片，停车场里摆放的那几辆破车也看起来不像是有人能够使用的样子——这地方让他不愉快的程度，给了他一种自己被骗到什么整蛊节目现场的感觉。

不过那男人再怎么恶劣也不至于无聊到那种地步。御堂如此相信着，在眼前的小楼房前转了半圈，才看到安装在室外的外挂楼梯。那里自然也是漆黑一片，他靠着手机的灯光小心翼翼地上了楼，费了一番功夫才找到佐伯克哉告知的门牌号。冷风还在开放的楼道里来回打转，一番折腾下来御堂连犹豫的想法都没有就径直按了门铃……

可是没有响。

他又试了几次才死心去敲门，高涨的烦躁感让他控制不好自己的力道，咚咚的声音在寂静的居民区响的如雷贯耳。可就是这样，他也等了好一会才看到那扇门被打开。

还好来开门的确实是佐伯克哉没错。

  


“你来了啊。”

年轻男人的脸被室外灯照亮，除了一点疲倦以外，他脸上没有任何特别的表情。御堂酝酿着说些什么来打招呼，可开口之前克哉已经把他拉进了房间。似乎是被他身上的寒意刺激，克哉皱了皱眉，迅速关上了门。

冷风被隔绝在屋外的瞬间，黑暗彻底笼罩了他们两人。

御堂用了一会才适应了这里的昏暗——整个房间里，唯一的光源就是被放置在沙发上的电脑屏幕。幽幽蓝光只勾勒出面前男人的剪影，奇怪的气氛让御堂紧张的咽了咽口水。

“啊抱歉，我平时不习惯开灯——”克哉这样解释着，转身向里走去。御堂摸着黑跟上，却绊到了什么东西。心下一惊的御堂伸出手去想找点支撑却摸了个空，一边想着就这么摔倒也太丢人了一边还是无法与地心引力作斗争。

不过开了灯回身的克哉正好扶住了他。

头上悬着的灯忽闪了两下就洒下一地光明来。那时御堂还在克哉的怀里。亲密的距离让他鼻尖满是这男人的味道——烟草，香水的残调，朴素的香皂……以及他身体本身散发的荷尔蒙。

心跳理所当然的加快了，可御堂却偏要端着架子后退开。对此克哉不以为意，也后退了一步，推了推眼镜。

“请小心一点。”

被后辈告诫这种事让御堂心有不甘，但是也没办法反驳什么。他吸了口气，尽量掩盖住心虚。现下他终于有了把这男人看清楚的余裕，但一直盯着他的脸看好像也不太对劲——

一边内心感慨于自己莫名的慌乱，一边把目光移了下来。克哉的打扮和下午时没什么太大区别，只是脱掉了西装外套而已。啊，领带也解开了。敞开的领口里面的喉结正上下滚动着……

本来这一路天寒地冻之下已经冷却下来的身体，就这样，从刚刚那个拥抱都算不上的动作中被那男人碰过的地方开始，又热了起来。

不管怎么欲求不满这种反应也太夸张了，忌惮着如果被发现会被怎样嘲笑，御堂移开视线，第一次打量起他们所处的这个房间来——

然后他就彻底愣住了。

……这家伙，就是住在这种地方的吗。

虽然从建筑的外观来判断这里肯定和豪华公寓扯不上半点关系，但是这种状况未免也有点离谱。且不论这小房间里一望到底的格局，这落满的灰尘是怎么回事——还有，刚刚险些绊倒他的，竟然是本来就横在房间里，满满溢出垃圾的垃圾桶。

一想到自己差点摔在垃圾堆上就心底一阵恐怖，但是御堂还是努力的控制着自己的面部表情。这是他第一次登门拜访恋人的家，无论如何也不能表现的太失礼。

所幸克哉没有留意到他缤纷的内心活动——不如说，他从刚才开始就没有再留意过御堂。

“冰箱里还有水和啤酒……不过我觉得你大概不会对那种感兴趣。”他维持着冷淡的音调说着怎么也算不上热心的话，”虽然很抱歉，但是我还有一点事没处理完……可以请你稍微等一下吗。“

“啊……”

他含混的应了一声，眼睁睁看着克哉抱着电脑坐在了沙发上。

……

这个发展跟自己所预想的相去甚远，而事实上就是对着这个男人他也从来没有受过这样的冷遇。虽然不是不能理解工作优先的心情，或者说自己也对曾经的交往对象这么做过——可是真的那么忙的话，还不如直接取消约会吧！

不过回忆起那些女孩子对他抱怨时他所感觉到的厌烦，想要发牢骚的嘴又闭上了。该说这是因果轮回吗。

“不用一直站在那里吧，御堂先生。”

“啧……”完全搞不懂自己心里在闹腾什么的御堂只觉得自己今晚实在是蠢得可以，又冷不防被如此提醒一句，已经让他产生一种无地自容的感觉了。

可是就算这样，克哉的眼睛还是没有从电脑屏幕上移开。

但现在的当务之急不是在这里生闷气，而是——先找个什么地方坐下再说。可是这狭小房间里的选项实在有限。念头转了转，他向克哉走过去，坐在了那张双人沙发的另一端。

或许是感受到坐垫下沉的重量，克哉抬起头看了他一眼，面无表情地推了推眼镜：“真的，很快就完事了。“

”……我没有在催你啊！“

“是吗。”

对话结束。

这种尴尬到凝重的氛围到底是怎么回事。御堂偷偷瞄着克哉专注工作的侧颜，那男人认真的脸是很好看没错，但是同样也让他整个人沉浸在了一个戳不破的泡泡里——无法去打扰，就算距离这么近，也是禁止触摸的工艺品。

可他们现在已经是在交往了吧。

那个既苦涩又甜蜜的念头让他感到十分虚幻，就算他已经身在这个属于佐伯克哉的空间里，和他坐在同一张沙发上，也没有让他觉得自己有更靠近克哉一点——他对这个男人依旧可以说是一无所知，更无从了解他的行动：如果什么都不打算做的话，叫他过来又是为了什么；到底是什么工作，会让能力出众的他抛开自己一直加班；而且……他究竟为什么会住在这种地方啊！

这种地方，连一个赞美之词都找不出来——这整个客厅基本就是自己玄关的大小，窘迫的面积迫使各个区域毫无设计可言的堆积在一起。匮乏的收纳空间和屋主显然缺乏的家政技巧使杂物泛滥成灾，加上进门时就已经注意到的脏污也显然不是一日之功——这样的单身公寓就是十几年前刚毕业的自己也不屑一顾。明明现在已经坐到了他当年的位置上了，就算MGN以资历论，也总到不了要在工资上苛待自己部长的地步吧……

真是辛苦啊。养尊处优又不接地气的御堂先生不知不觉对着克哉产生了一种来自年长者的怜悯之心。而且那种令克哉一度十分紧张的怜悯持续了很久，直到御堂发现克哉把大部分奖金都拿去买了车（而且还是他很讨厌的类型）之后才消失殆尽，转换成对克哉那属于年轻人的浪费行径以及不良品味——主要还是后者——的不满。

但是那时一无所知的御堂只是有点心疼的看着克哉，心里徘徊着类似“如果提出要接济他会不会被误会”之类的奇怪想法。

那样充满深意的目光当然被已经无法专注，绷在忍耐边缘很久的克哉完完整整的接收到了。

“……？”

一直在认真工作的克哉突然一言不发的把笔记本推到了茶几上，然后，向御堂转过来。

是工作结束了吗，本来想要发问，但是机会已经被夺去了。克哉的动作一如既往的迅速又毫无征兆，所以又一次的，御堂在能反应过来之前，就已经被压倒了。他下意识的挣扎也毫无效果，并且在克哉的唇堵上来之后，那些反抗就自觉的停止了。

”唔……“

距离太近，让那男人的眼镜框蹭得他脸颊发痛。可那种事不是现在的他能在意的，因为克哉的嘴唇柔软又富有弹性，无论是吸吮还是磨蹭都有种难以言喻的满足感。那条灵活的舌头伸进来的时候，更是带着强烈的暗示意味，在他的口中挪来动去，好像本来就和他同体共生般熟稔，又像是等待品尝的珍馐一般不知死活的自投罗网。

御堂在这种事上经验其实相当丰富，但是和克哉却是不一样的——不管是因为之前的一年让接吻变得特殊，还是单纯的因为他的双眼都被爱情蒙蔽了——但他就是那么想：从来没有别人能让他靠一个吻就贪婪起来。

可克哉偏偏在这时候退缩了。

他差点就追了上去，让他们双唇分开的瞬间被响亮的水声标志。好像被吓着一样，御堂睁开双眼，却看到克哉还伏在他身上，十分困扰的皱着眉。

“如果你继续那样的视奸的话，进度就真的赶不上了。”

“什……什么视奸，说什么……”

“我可是忍得很辛苦。”

好像是要对他说的话加以佐证一般，克哉的声音十分沙哑，比平时还要低沉，几乎已经成了气声。御堂本来还想反驳，可是克哉已经撤了下去，重新拿回了电脑。

所以这果然是报应。有生以来第一次体会到了那些被他放鸽子的交往对象的感受，御堂一边在心底默默道歉，一边强压着怒火开口：“……进度，是指新公司的筹划？“

”啊。“克哉盯着屏幕点头。

“有我可以帮忙做的事的话……“

”我一个人就够了。“

御堂深深的吸了一口气，用上十二分的耐心：“既然邀请我加入，帮你分担也是理所当然的吧。”

“没那个必要。御堂先生专注在交接上就好。我不会给你添麻烦。”

说什么添麻烦，他现在看起来很忙吗？！就这样把他晾着不管才是给他添麻烦吧！

御堂觉得自己在再他旁边坐一会大概各种意义上都要爆发了。所以他站了起来。那时克哉终于又抬起头看了他一眼，而那个眼神——又成功的让本来已经打算告辞的御堂放弃了直接走人的念头：虽然觉得这样不甘心的回去实在太过憋屈也是一方面。

“——既然你不需要我在这，那我就去别处看看好了。”

“请便。”

克哉不着痕迹的松了一口气。

  


终于离开了让他如坐针毡的沙发，御堂再一次环顾四周。说是去别处，特意坐到餐桌那边明摆着是要闹别扭，可这个房间里并没有别的地方可以让他去看了——除了那看起来像是通向卧房的门。

虽然有点失礼，但是御堂还是赌气地向那边走了过去。

对此，克哉并没有提出任何异议。

  


* * *

  


门关上之后御堂才觉得后悔。 

他绝对不是黏人的类型，克哉也不是刻意冷落他——平心而论他都没让御堂等了多么久。可不知道为什么一撞上他御堂的心就扑棱的像蝴蝶一样，怎么也安定不下来。所以他才坐立不安，胡思乱想，因为他胸口有什么东西麻麻痒痒的，总是得不到抚慰。

然后，才会既不甘又恼火的，对着看上去依旧从容不迫还拒人千里的克哉，采用这种冷战一样的手段。

所以到底还是，在他面前，丢人现眼了啊——

御堂那时候还很老实，认认真真的觉得那是他的问题，对于陌生的自己感到无奈又气愤，就这么自责了起来——之后他和克哉交往久了就学会把这些幼稚病突发全盘怪罪在对方头上了。

不过现在人已经躲开了，再直接出去未免刻意，他也想不出什么话能缓解尴尬的氛围。可是就这么留在克哉的卧室里的话——

克哉的卧室不像客厅一样局促，因为家具只有两样：一面墙被矮柜占据，另一面则摆了张很朴实的单人床。御堂环顾四周，本是想找个可以坐下的地方，没找到不说却发现他自己不由自主地观察起了克哉柜子里的音乐CD和书本。

他什么时候变成窥私欲这么重的人了——就好像做了什么坏事一样，他匆忙移开视线，原地转了半圈，最后坐在了克哉的床上。

“……简直像是特意在床上等他一样……”

御堂苦笑。虽然羞耻心还在哄骗他自己说并不是为了做那种事才上门来，身体却空虚到自内部发痛。明明下午才做过，可是那种程度最多也只能算是一场旖旎的前戏，填不满他的贪欲却反而让那欲望更深。

不过他所在的这个地方并没有与之相称的香艳的氛围在：单人床要躺下他们那样身材的男人都很勉强，更不要说什么别的事了……而纵观这整个陈设，也没有哪样是为了迎接情人而准备的。

心里又生起了吐槽的冲动。

然而与之相对的，另一种感情也鼓动了起来。

正是因为这里缺乏待客的基本要素，御堂才能确认——现在他所置身的地方，是佐伯克哉从未让别人踏入过的私人领地。

想象着那男人在这里生活的样子，御堂觉得这破烂的公寓也没那么看不入眼了。

克哉收藏了相当多的蓝调音乐，其中也有一点德国小厂牌的黑潮——那是他刚刚观察的结果。他书架上的书也不少，以现在这个世代的小鬼们而言还真是不可多得——不过具体是什么，御堂还没来得及看清楚。但他看清楚了木质书架上留下的咖啡渍，也许是哪个早上打翻了杯子又来不及处理而永远印在那里的痕迹。相比之下，自己正坐在上面的床单床品都干净的还能闻见洗衣液的香味，不过被子却没有叠起来，而好像是酒店那样的平铺在了这小床上。

御堂的观察力非常敏锐，也善于收集归纳情报，变得在意起来以后，一切摆在明面上任他观赏的琐碎细节都蕴含起了崭新的意义。可当无数近乎无聊的信息向他纷纷涌来的时候，只有一件显而易见却从未给他留下实感的事在他心里渐渐清晰起来——

——那就是，佐伯克哉原来也有这样平易近人的一面。

不再是时刻挂着完美面具的全能精英，而只是一个住在普通到简陋的小公寓里，不懂得怎么好好处理家务，也有着一般向兴趣的——比自己年轻很多的男人。

而那男人是他的恋人。

寒冷的冬夜里，门户紧闭的小房间总带着一股人间烟火的温暖感。

也许是因为那种暗喻一般的原因，也或者只是暖气开的太足，燥热在御堂胸口升腾起来，让他的心放缓了，整个人也一并陷入了缱绻的安静之中。

他没有什么事要做。克哉就在外面，很快，随时都会进来：因为这里就是那个男人的家。

只要知道这个就好了，他突然觉得刚才的那些困扰如此无聊又毫无意义——因为只要和克哉待在一起，总能变得更靠近他一点。

他现在只需要等着克哉来就可以了。

这样单纯至极的念头在御堂脑中旋转，时快时慢，让他觉得晕眩，所以他慢慢躺倒在了克哉的床上。 

闭上眼之前，他看到床头柜上放置着一本小说。

是弗兰茨·卡夫卡的《审判》。

——原来佐伯还会看那种书啊。想象着那个男人读小说的样子，莫名的让御堂笑了起来。

  


* * *

  


_经年已过，年迈的平民在垂死之际向守门人问道：_

“如果，那里面的东西真是人人追求，为什么这么久又只有我一个人想要进去？“

_守门人知道他已到大限，就走到了男人面前高声说道：_

“没人进去，是因为这扇门只为你一人而开。但我这就要把它关上了。“

  


* * *

  


“御堂先生？”

飘忽的意识之中听到轻轻的呼唤声，随后，有冰凉的手指轻轻碰了碰自己的眉心。

那飘渺的触觉在他晦涩的梦里透出了亮色，而更多的光线随着他睁眼时汇聚在一起，勾勒出了他所在的这小小房间的现实。而这房间的正主，他好像等了很久的佐伯克哉，正侧身坐在床沿，对着他笑。

“……啊。”

或许是刚睡醒的缘故，御堂的声音哑了下去，还是一副茫然矇昧的样子。这样的御堂又有几个人有那个运气看到呢，光是这么想就让克哉觉得心里轻飘飘的，所以他放低了声音凑近御堂的耳畔：“就这么在我这里睡着了，你还真是一点都不和我客气呢……”

“……或者说，一点防备都没有呢……”

那短短距离已经亲密无间，克哉吐息间的热气扑在御堂脸颊上，一点湿度就让他脸红了一片。直到那时他才终于搞清状况，想着自己的睡颜不知道被鉴赏了多久，他带着羞恼迅速撑起身体坐起来，向墙边缩了过去。

克哉看他一如既往的反应过度觉得好笑，本想出言调戏，却发觉自己被一直盯着看了。

“怎么，难道做噩梦了吗？”

愣了一下，御堂摇头：”并不是那样……“

不是噩梦，但是梦里那预兆一般的诡秘场景也绝对称不上让人愉快。他知道自己的表情没什么说服力，因为克哉一昧的靠近了过来。

”所以是梦见了什么？“

克哉问的直接，手却是试探着向御堂伸过去，抬起他的脸，又顺着脖颈滑下来落到他肩膀上。在那触摸下御堂半眯了眼睛，向着床头的书点点头。

”那个——法律之门。“

”哈？“对于意外地回答，克哉难得露出惊讶的表情来：”那还真是……抽象。“

”是啊。“

法律之门，是《审判》的剧中剧——书中的神父向含冤被捕的主人公K诉说的寓言。其中的下等人一直想要踏入法律的大门，却一直被看守阻拦，所以他在门前等了一辈子，最后含恨而终。

有人说现代法律体系不过是卡夫卡的注脚，而大学念了法律的御堂自然也是看过不少他的作品的。可是为什么会在这种时候莫名出现在自己的梦里，除了睡前看到所带来的心理暗示以外，御堂没有别的解释。

不知道怎么蒙混过关，所以他试着将话题抛回到了克哉那里：“……不过，真想不到你会读这种故事。你看起来像是和文学绝缘的类型。”

“好过分的评价呢。”克哉说的时候用上了受伤的口气，笑意却未改：”但是也没错。平时确实不会看什么小说……只有卡夫卡写的东西，感觉还不错。“

他拿过放在床头的书，随手翻了翻：”明明什么错也没有犯过就被抓起来，有逃跑的机会也要拒绝，觉得一定可以获得公正最后却落得被处死的下场——真是讽刺的杰作啊，不是吗？“

他开口时漫不经心，最后却莫名拐到了记忆中的阴翳角落里。克哉暗自庆幸御堂不知道自己那些听起来无关紧要实际上却让他记到今天的破事。

不过御堂虽然不知道，但是以他的敏锐，克哉口气里的一点落寞却被觉察的清清楚楚。他本来想开口询问，话到嘴边又犹豫了。没头没尾的轻佻感想不知该从何说起，偏偏那时梦中的场景又在脑中闪过。

”所以你……果然是那么想的吗。“

”你指什么？“

”如果，不破坏那个规则，击垮看守强行突破……就永远也没法进到那扇门里去，不是吗？“御堂盯着他手里的书，牵动嘴角扯出一个冷笑。

明白了御堂的所指，克哉睁大了眼。御堂好像才反应过来自己说的夹枪带棒，但话已出口，无法挽回了，所以他欲盖弥彰的转开了视线。

一时间沉默横亘在他们之间，让御堂相当后悔。他没打算旧事重提，也不是要试探什么——而且自己也真是无药可救，一看到克哉那无话可说的样子，他反而觉得心疼。

就在那时，克哉也冷笑了出来。

“…老实说，那个寓言，我可是一点都没看懂。”

从喉咙里发出的笑声带上了自嘲的意味。他没有再去碰御堂，与之相对的， 他也翻身上床，和御堂一样的靠上墙并肩坐着。

“但是有一点很清楚。什么都不做，就打算等着别人放自己进去，然后等上一辈子——那种做法实在蠢得可以。“

并非肯定，也并非否定的狡猾说法。不是有意对着御堂诡辩，只是他自己都无法解释清楚。曾经做过的事错的离谱，这一点无可反驳，可是如果那一切过往都不存在，自己身边的那个御堂孝典，也不会坐在这里了吧。

明明是对他犯下了罪行，却还保持着这种想法。自己还真是卑鄙。克哉长叹一口气，暗自揣度着御堂知道了他是怎么想的，又会如何看待他。

会被吓跑吗，还是——

  


就在克哉感觉自暴自弃的时候，在耳边很近的地方，御堂的声音响了起来。

“……你说的没错。我也是那么觉得的。”

克哉惊讶的看过去，对上御堂饱含深意的视线。

一年前的事，御堂并非一直避免去回忆。当克哉在他身上留下的存在感不断侵蚀进自己的日常之后，他也曾试图冷静的把前因后果考虑完全。

而最开始，作为起因的那个接待——不就他自己的所为吗。

就算只是想看看克哉失措的表情，或者是真心想跟他发生点什么事，那时的自己怎么想的，御堂已经记不清了。但是，不满足于保持半吊子的上下级关系，想要贪图更多的那个——最先，是自己啊。

就算自己后来技不如人反被算计，处处受制落到那个下场，也改变不了这个事实，那就是，他们选择的做法是一样的。

  


枯等也好，祈求也好，守门人是无论如何也不会主动开门的——

——那么，真心想要见到门内的宝物的话，就只有一途了。

  


“可是，如果为了接近门里面的东西，反而把一切全都毁掉……不是很不值当吗。” 

克哉叹息一样的说着，向着身边的御堂靠过去。他现在活蹦乱跳，眼神发亮，克哉当然由衷感觉庆幸。可是啊，曾经在一年里不断假设的事再度翻到眼前来，在那个时候，如果不放开他，他们又会是什么下场。

如果怎样都无法得到，等下去又有什么意义，还不如转身就走来的干脆。克哉每一次都会得出相同的结论来。再怎么悔恨又如何不甘，至少自己最想要的，就算不属于他，也还能维持原貌。

而御堂就恰好在那时以他一贯的傲慢方式笑了出来。

克哉诧异的看过去，对上御堂那几乎是高高在上的视线。久违的表情让克哉心里波澜起伏，只不过如今，他已经知道心里那澎湃感情的正体了。

所以他只是静静看着那张令他心驰神往的面孔凑近了一点过来。

“你啊……”和露出的笑意不同，御堂的声音很温柔，但比起对情人吐露爱语，此时的他更像是在哄骗顽固的孩子：“平时不是很精明的吗，怎么这种时候反而不开窍。”

深究下去，御堂心里的征服欲和施虐欲并不比克哉少多少，随着这男人在他面前暴露弱点，御堂心里的不安怀疑全部都烟消云散了。

想想也是，克哉不就是这样，才把他的心夺走的吗。

靠着毫无胜算时孤注一掷一般，不计后果地，连自己的真心都可以当作炮灰一般抛掷出去的——觉悟。

说到底他们是一类人，善于伪装到就连面对自身都不愿坦诚多少。

所以才会知道，对方在自己面前毫无防备所暴露出来的东西，到底有多珍贵。

御堂会问出那个问题，也许是和那个奇怪的梦有关，然而那个比喻实在算不上恰当——因为，他是个活人，不是神圣不可侵犯的教典。

“那扇门——本来就是为你而开的啊。”

事到如今，他无意再留在固若金汤的高墙之中——他想要的，是在克哉身旁，看他的路会通向哪里。

而那个地方——就如他所言的，或许有御堂孝典此前的人生之中从未曾见过的东西。

明明只是未讲出口的抽象愿景，却让他心中暖流奔涌，所经之处都是一片酥麻瘙痒。可是那种虚幻的热度怎么也不如身边那个男人的体温舒服，所以御堂说话的时候，手就自然向那热源伸了过去。

  


腰被揽住的时候，克哉吓了一跳。

当然他不是表情丰富的人，所以他反应出来的也无非就是身子僵了一下，好像猫科动物炸毛一样的动作。可是御堂那时候也意识到了自己无意识间做出的动作，手也迅速的撤了回去。

然后他们就面面相觑了一秒。

先回过神的克哉快速伸手拉住御堂意欲潜逃的手臂，继而直接搂住了他的肩膀，不顾他的扭动，露出灿烂的笑容来：“御堂先生，怎么了吗，先摸上来的是你吧……”

“谁……谁叫你反应那么大！”后知后觉害羞起来的御堂还在试图挣脱克哉的臂膀，结果却把自己彻底陷入了对方的包围圈里。

“都是因为御堂先生一边对我动人告白一边进行性骚扰啊…让我已经完全，超过临界点了呢。”克哉一面压下去，一面说着会让御堂更脸红心跳的调戏之语。

“哪有……搂腰的程度，顺手而已的吧！“

”……顺手呢。“克哉一怔，无意识的重复着御堂的话：”所以你果然……经验丰富？“

”哈？“

”还有刚才的视奸也是轻车熟路。对于怎么撩拨别人，你知道的也太清楚一点了吧。“

”所以说什么视奸啊！是你随地发情不要怪在我头上！“不知不觉间御堂已经被克哉按在床上了，但是他好像全然未觉，还在一味逞着口舌之快：”而且……说经验丰富，我怎么比得上你……“

……根本就没什么经验啊。可是真这么说出来又太丢脸，克哉无奈只好放弃了继续追问的念头，再开口说出的话已经向着下流的方向转移了。

“果然我还是要更努力一点，让如此淫荡的御堂先生没体力见异思迁才行。“从御堂身上微微起身，正好对上他抬起来的脸，克哉这么宣告道。

看着克哉眼镜反光嘴带邪笑的样子，兴奋的颤栗自御堂脊椎之后爬向下腹。感觉来的快到让他觉得害怕，所以他试图转移注意力：“……你还知道啊。”

“知道什么？”

“’努力一点‘……那样的话，就别再……放着我不管了啊。”

本来是想要抱怨的话，说到最后居然带了满满的邀请意味。御堂深深吸了一口气——算了，就自己这样已经开始难耐的挺腰的状态，怎么也瞒不过那个男人的眼睛。

而克哉的眼睛也确确实实把他所处在的状态看得一清二楚。那样情动还放弃了自制的御堂让他几乎愣了几秒。那时他本来想着也许再诱惑他一下这男人就会用更直白的语言索求了，可是要说什么，还要再忍耐多久，克哉的大脑已经无法计算清楚：他感觉自己处在了一个奇妙的分界点上，时间过的忽快忽慢，刚才的工作也好斗嘴也好都好像已经发生了很久很久，可现在的他又连御堂眨眼时睫毛上的水珠反射了怎样的光芒都能看得清。

  


“非常抱歉……”

开口发出的声音已经喑哑，但这房间安静的只剩下喘息声。

“……现在，马上就补偿你。”

干涩的喉咙需要滋润，而那解渴之物就近在眼前。

他顺应本能的亲了下去。

嘴唇贴合了不知道多少次。溢出的津液多到连脸颊都已经湿漉漉的发凉，可是那也阻挡不了他们继续沉浸在孩童一般的吮吸与啃咬里，好像双背之恶魔一般的姿态，又像是单人床上张开翅膀的巨大甲壳虫。

当然克哉不可能就此满足。但是大脑缺氧注意力又分散，他的手在御堂的羊绒背心上上下其手却找不出侵入的破绽。御堂只感觉到自己的腰线被他抚摸描摹，却总是隔着层层衣料，让他再怎么迎合也没法把对方感受清楚。那让他心焦如焚，所以他向着那舞摆的触感摸索出去，抓住克哉正作乱的手指，牵引着他一路向下，一口气连背心带衬衫一并卷上去。

直到那时他们才第一次停下亲吻确认彼此的状况。

手臂还纠缠着又没人愿意放开，把衣服完全扯掉就不可能了。但这无关紧要，看不到的肌肤，用触觉能感受的更清楚。克哉一面在御堂的脸颊颈侧落下轻吻，终于得其门而入的手也摸到了他的胸口。没了阻隔克哉反而不再急躁，也或者是因为御堂的皮肤又软又滑实在好摸，无论是按是掐都让他觉得舒服得不得了。可是只满足于那种接触就对御堂太过失礼了：对方的阴茎分明是已经完全坚挺起来了，只是用自己抵在他双腿间的膝盖轻轻一顶，他就会闭着眼发出娇喘来。

“所以……御堂先生……“他说的话拐跑了调，因为说出最后一个字的时候他在御堂的锁骨上咬了一口：“想要我怎么做？”

“呜……哈啊……？”

御堂费力的抬起脸，看着克哉伏在他身上露出纯善的笑容。他看不见对方刚刚留下的鲜艳印记，但那点志得意满却是摆满了他的脸。被那样注视着，御堂心里最后一点意志力也统统烧了个干净：“……那种事……随便你。”

“这可以算危险发言了呢。”克哉的声音里带了一点虚张声势一般的邪恶，再度蹭过来的嘴唇却安分到纯情。说话的时候离得那样近，克哉的鼻息，声带的振动，甚至不小心探出的舌尖，御堂全部都能察觉得到——即使对方的手刚刚就探入内裤里握住了他的阴茎。

”不过……说了要补偿你，不听你的不行吧。“像是犬科撒娇那样，克哉的头顶了顶御堂的肩窝。克哉那一头乱七八糟的头发蹭的他痒到想要发笑，所以他伸手在克哉的头顶上揉了一把——

“你什么时候变得…这么啰嗦了？”

“御堂先生不想要我再，温柔、体贴一点的吗？”

“……温柔和磨蹭是有区别的吧。“

“诶——是吗。”

然而好像是故意要他着急一样，从刚刚起一直时轻时重揉捏他性器的，克哉的手，就这么停下来了。御堂着急的摆着腰把自己的阴茎向他手里送，但是克哉就只是握着，并不再给予更多刺激。

收到御堂瞪视过来的眼刀，克哉再一次的，温柔微笑起来：“不太明白呢……可以把区别解释给我听吗。”

“……反正你这样绝对不叫温柔！”御堂怒骂。快感的浪潮把他像海水鱼一样抛向了海岸，而他现在就这么脱水一样的扭动身体。

然而克哉却依旧不紧不慢，以指甲押在自己那根柱身的血管上，浅浅划了一下。御堂拼命把呻吟压了下去，努力地让呼吸均匀的吐出来——而看准他放松的瞬间，克哉又在那时收紧了手指。

“唔——！！”差一点就这么射出去了。胸口剧烈的起伏着，御堂几乎是泪眼朦胧的看着蛰伏在上的，他那个坏心眼的恋人。

“好啦，快点说给我听吧，御堂先生想要我怎么样？”

”……つ”

御堂缓缓的放松刚才起一直纠缠着床单的手。因为用力过度，手指几乎已经没了知觉，抬起来也是颤颤巍巍的。他就用那样发抖的手伸向克哉，然后恶狠狠地揪住了他的领子把他带向自己。

“拜托……快点来吧！”

明明是求人的开头，到最后又换成了命令句式。可不管是哪一种，都让克哉满足万分。在御堂的额头上落下轻吻的同时，他的手终于重新开始套弄起御堂的分身。这一次全情致力于服务之中的动作很快就让御堂拔高声音达到了高潮。

  


射精之后瘫软下来的身体动弹不得，御堂隔着一层矇昧的倦怠感看着克哉悠闲地把他的长裤完全脱了下来，然后转而解开自己的衬衫。年轻男人线条分明的躯体慢慢暴露在眼前让御堂的视线不由自主的跟上去，几乎是充满渴望的，看着克哉挑开他自己的皮带扣——不过当克哉的阴茎真真正正从内裤里弹出来的时候，御堂反而害羞一样的转开了脸。

他的鸵鸟心态持续到克哉抬起他的大腿为止。那丢脸的姿势让他没法心平气和地让克哉为所欲为，刚想抗议，却听见克哉烦躁地砸嘴。

“请稍微侧过来一点——这床太小了。”

听了那颇为实际的原因，御堂忍不住发出一声嗤笑，抬起眼却对上了克哉有点幽怨的目光：说实话那让御堂在心里笑得更大声了，但出于对于年轻又傲慢的恋人的自尊心的保护心理，他把那些嘲弄咽回了肚子里，只是听话的转了个身，变成侧卧的姿态。克哉的手再一次摸上来，他也就顺着克哉的指引蜷起腿，让他的手指顺畅无阻的从膝窝一路滑到股间。

不再抱着捉弄人的心态，大概克哉自己也无法忍耐下去，还带着精液的滑腻手指只在穴口按了两下就插了进去。御堂一声低喘，把脸埋进了克哉的枕头里。

下午才开扩过的肉洞尚且十分柔软，被进入的异物感带来的与其说是疼痛不如说是刺激。满意于那里的状态，克哉两根手指一起深入，旋转几次就押上了前列腺的位置。

“唔嗯——”对着枕头吐出的呻吟听起来含含糊糊，让克哉并不尽兴，所以他上半身覆上御堂的背在他耳边低语：“御堂先生真是好敏感的身体。这么快就又硬起来了。”

被那样做还没反应就该有问题了吧！——想如此反驳，但是刚抬起脸就被吻住。克哉的舌头挤进来的同时，又一根手指侵入了后庭，带来被塞满一样的饱胀感。上下同时被侵犯，又是全身被压在床上动弹不得的姿势，让御堂觉得自己整个人都已经成为了克哉的囊中之物。被占有的感觉本来应该是危险的预兆，可是现下仅仅这样都无法满足御堂的饕餮之欲。

“已经…可以了……啊。“在接吻和喘息的间歇里，他吐出支离破碎的单词来：”佐伯……我想要你的……”

“……自己反而说的很顺口。“克哉有些吃惊地看着已经完全情迷意乱的御堂，想象着那男人想说的是什么，还有，自己将要献上的，又是什么——

”这就，全都给你。“他最后是如此回答的，与之同时，手指全部抽了出来。御堂感到一阵眩晕，就被克哉拉了起来顶到了墙边上，双手撑住墙勉强支撑住，克哉的手臂就从后面缠绕了过来——当然他所感受到的不止是手臂，还有在肩膀上啃咬的牙齿，以及抵在那翕张入口处的滚烫凶器。

克哉收进了手臂将他的身体往下拉的同时，自己向上挺腰，就顺畅无阻的把自己全部楔入来御堂体内。

”呜、啊啊啊啊——！！“

被贯穿的瞬间御堂的身体向后反弓，一边尖叫一边仰起头。那让支撑着他的克哉和他贴合的更紧，原本抚摸胸口的手一路安抚般滑过颀长的脖颈，扣住他的下巴将本来就高昂着的脸更加拉向自己。

那时克哉没有再动，就只是那样，以自己嵌入对方体内的阴茎为锚，把御堂完完全全钉在了自己的怀抱之中。

那是禁锢一般的动作，用的也是近乎蛮横的力道，可紧紧相接的姿势让御堂觉得无比安心——好像那不是浅薄的肉欲快感床第之欢，而是真真正正的合二为一——就这样，他能感觉自己完完全全被克哉的存在所包围，知道他的所在，也能感到他的真心：那剧烈搏动的心脏啊，好像已经冲破了肋骨皮肉的阻隔，在他眼前蹦跳。

他说过想要自己的心，那么他当然该先拿他的来换。

“要来了。”克哉湿润的气息呼在脸颊上，接下来则是温软的舌头缓缓舔过耳廓的潮湿触感。

和那缓慢动作同调的，是他缓缓离开自己身体而在内部留下来的不满。可那无关紧要，因为御堂十分清楚，这男人的锲而不舍。

  


他说他没打算等上一辈子。可是那不是因为他执念不足，而是因为——

——自己……

  


克哉纤长的手指押住御堂的嘴唇，仿佛是一个替代品的亲吻。

”这次，好好地来咬我吧。要是疼的话……让我也感觉到。“那些单词在落在颈侧耳畔的亲吻间吐出，让御堂的耳朵皮肤肌肉全部听得清楚。与之相应的，克哉的手指撬开了他的牙关，在侵入口腔的同时，阴茎却已经退回了入口。口被封住的御堂无法再回答，只是轻抿了唇包裹住克哉的手指，舌尖小心的探到他的指尖。

克哉倒吸了一口气，搂了御堂的腰的手臂再次收紧，然后，狠狠地，再度冲回最深处。

手指上传来尖锐的痛感，但那没什么好在意的，因为御堂的声音，即使是被自己的手阻拦而变得含混，也依旧魅惑着他继续渴求。

收缩的穴道被打开，肉壁传来的压力卷上来，停留短暂的半秒又再一次撤出，然后继续冲入——收放的过程，身体的碰撞，逐渐切合的节奏，愈演愈烈的摩擦。克哉低喘着维持住大起大落的频率，而御堂逐渐跟上了他的动作，配合着他的抽插扭动腰部，仿佛要从克哉身上榨取更多快感一样的贪婪。

克哉用还被对方衔在口里，几乎已经没了知觉的手，将御堂的脸转向自己。那张漂亮的面孔被眼泪和汗水打湿，嘴角还有自己的血：人在情欲之中露出的表情不该算是好看，可他堕入疯狂的形貌却好像能勾引着自己一并沉沦一样。但那不对，不是全部——那男人从来都没有堕落过，那男人给他打开的，是一道救赎之门。

也许是因为痛，也许是因为舒服，克哉觉得自己双眼都在发烫。他想要看到御堂动情的样子，本来或许也想说些什么下流话来逗他，可是，可是真的看到了，他所能说的，只有一句了——

  


来自体内的不断冲击让御堂爽的好像脑芯都麻痹——那本不是用来接纳别人的地方，又凭何让他觉得那份空虚自他有生以来就留待佐伯克哉来填。

也许他是坏掉了。那并不会让他感到意外，在克哉毫不留情的剧烈突刺之下，每一次都让他觉得自己即将分筋裂骨，七零八落。不过他已经不需要担心那些，因为克哉支持着他，他有那样的自信：如果自己就那样粉身碎骨，克哉大概也会把他一片一片重新粘好。

自己对他有那样的价值。

因为他那时听到了——他现在也在说的：

”我爱你，御堂……“

  


他们的爱情向来激进，做起爱来更是野火燎原。可他们还是觉得烫的不够，热的不足。就算快感强烈到像通身过电，也不过是在舌尖撒盐：鲜美的滋味，辛辣的痛觉，激起流不尽的口水咽啊咽，却越咽越知饥火烧肠。

那天他们做得淋漓尽致，可是再怎么投入也填不满他们的贪婪。

激烈的交合好像让整个世界都开始摇晃了。那时体位也已经换了几次，御堂抱着克哉的肩膀望着天花板的裂缝——它本来就在那里吗，还是他们已经要把这整个地方夷为平地了。

总之那摇晃没有要停下的迹象，反而随着克哉的动作加剧。在自己和克哉的喘息间，他好像也能听到，他们所被承托之物的，不堪重负的呻吟声。

  


世界终结了，

不是轰然一响，

而是一声————

  


在身体之下塌陷下去的时候，御堂还没有反应过来，只觉得天旋地转，睁大眼，却正好对上克哉的脸。

他脸上居然带着一点无措的表情。

发生什么了吗，御堂想要这么问，可是就在坍塌持续的时候，克哉重新抱紧了自己。

好像，正在和他一起下坠。

那样也不错吧。

那不是堕落，也不是身不由己的屈从，他想要看到克哉能走到哪里，而他的意志——会将他带到一处。

即使那意味着下落，也是他愿望的达成。

他感觉到克哉动荡的感情倾注在自己身上，而渴望着那些的自己也获得了巨大的满足，所以——在继续下落的过程中，他们一起达到了绝顶。

  


* * *

  


“……居然……”

“…真是抱歉。”

“呃……没必要道歉吧。说起来，我才是该道歉才对……”

“御堂先生更没有道歉的理由吧。”

“……明明是第一次来你家，感觉给你添了不少麻烦……”

  


御堂只披着衬衫，半坐半倚在克哉的矮柜上，看着眼前的景象发呆。

几分钟前他从脱力感之中回过神来，发现自己已经倒在了地板上。那让他十分震惊，怎么也没想到会做着做着滚下床，但是在他艰难地起了身之后，才发现更令他震惊的东西：

那就是，克哉那张老旧又廉价的单人床，在忍耐了他们整场情事之后，以一种温和又安静的姿态（至少比他们的动静小多了），塌了。

只是床脚断了而已，克哉以食指扶着眼镜，冷漠地宣布。

但是不管怎么说这也太超过了……只是做爱而已，过程中御堂已经有了多巴胺分泌过度造成的致幻错觉，各种离奇的图景让他仿佛真的登上云霄一样，周身一切都降为虚无，除了克哉什么都感觉不到。

真的有那么饥渴吗……他已经是三十出头的成熟男人了吧。那些体验本来就够荒唐，他却没想到睁开眼看到的现实更令他无地自容：到底是做得多过火，居然会连床都能搞坏……

御堂以手遮住脸，却忍不住在指缝间偷窥着身旁靠在墙上抽烟的克哉。和他披着衬衫相对的，那男人只套上了裤子，上身还赤裸着，眼镜却不屈不挠的依旧挂在脸上。他也死死地盯着那倾斜的床架，目光凶恶脸色不善。

“啊……佐伯……”沉默越积越重，最后御堂终于忍不住向他搭话了。

听到呼唤声克哉向着御堂看过去，脸上挂着稚气未脱的羞恼，和不可抗力堵着气一般，叼着烟一言不发。

御堂敌不过那视线，只好转开头：“……借用一下浴室可以吗。”

“啊。就在那边。”

快速淋浴以后，御堂穿着克哉的衣服回到卧室，就看到克哉半跪在折断的床脚旁，用杂物把床重新垫了起来——枕在最上方的，赫然就是那本《审判》。他本想对那种实用主义的行为发表点什么评论，可是转念一想这整个房间都散发着朴实的气息，就觉得说了也很没意思。所以他就顺着克哉的意思小心翼翼地坐回了床上，然后克哉也谨慎地坐到了旁边。

“……所以，床，你打算怎么办？“

”扔掉算了。本来也就是垃圾货。“

“……这房间，嗯，其他的垃圾……也一起扔了吧。”

说到一半的时候御堂小心的调整了措辞。但那言论还是招来了一个不满的眼神。然后克哉的手臂就搂上了自己的肩膀。

”……还说我不开窍，你这方面也不怎么灵通啊。“

”你说什么呢！“御堂抗议一样地挣扎，但是那轻微的动作又一次引发了床危险的颤抖。在克哉带有警告意味的视线下，御堂略显尴尬的停止了动作。

而克哉只是烦躁地推眼镜：”如果有收拾房子的时间，我为什么不用来去找你啊……“

被过于直白的表达方式堵得语塞，御堂怔愣了一会，害羞低头：”……所以说，如果忙到这种程度，让我帮忙也没关系吧。“

“不要。”

“你这人怎么这样——”

克哉叹着气打断了他：“因为，把这些事做完，让你加入——是我的诚意啊。”

御堂顿住了，诧异的望着克哉。而对方却偏偏转走了视线，加快语速说到：“不是说过了吗。什么都不做就只是寄希望于你的行动，也太难看了一点。既然是你追上了我，我至少要向你证明……”

话说到一半生生顿住，大概是因为无法承受御堂视线里的热度，克哉清了清嗓子：“总之我是这么想的。所以你不用担心什么，交给我就好了。”

……没想到这男人，居然还会有这么……充满古典的仪式感想法啊。御堂一边感动一边在心里吐槽，简直像是嫁妆一样……那种话真的说出来估计又是一阵口角，所以御堂什么也没说，只是任由克哉凑过来把那些毒舌评价进一步堵在嘴里。

“……不过确实还是有要你帮忙的事就是了。”轻吻的间隙间，克哉突然提了起来。

“啊，尽管说吧……” 

“新公司的名字。可以由你来起吗……毕竟，如你所言的，我可是和文学绝缘的人。“

”那种话没必要记得这么清楚吧！小心眼的男人！“

”所以可以拜托给你吗？“

”……知道了。我会认真考虑的。“

克哉笑了。然后，作为约定成立的证明，他再一次印上御堂的嘴唇。

那好像还是他们第一次接吻没有吻到擦枪走火，大概和他们身下那张沉默抗议的床有关——总之在那个意犹未尽的亲吻结束以后，两人像是有默契一样的，轻轻躺倒在了床上。

狭小的空间如御堂所料容纳两人十分困难，紧紧相拥的姿势也并不舒服，不过那依旧让他十分受用。舒爽和困乏一并侵袭上来，他很快就受到了睡意的感召。而克哉大概也是相同的，因为从自己身后传来的声音听上去轻柔了很多：”……赶了那么多进度，本来是想好好抱御堂先生抱到明天下午的。“

就算声音温柔了说出来的话还是一样的黄暴。御堂深深吸了一口气，毫不留情地怼：”床会散架。“

”又不一定要在床上做……“ 

”你……“御堂咬牙切齿的转过身想要好好教训他，却被剧烈摇晃起来的床分了神，惊恐之中克哉已经掌握了先机，把他重新搂进怀里不说，头也埋到了他的胸前，找了个舒服的位置。再多的话看见那男人不戴眼镜睡眼朦胧的脸也全都咽回去了，最后御堂无奈地开口哄人：”……那么累了就好好休息吧。以后……有很多机会。“

  


御堂说的没错。

“那扇门只为你而开。”他是这么说的。

所以，御堂是自己的这件事，已经被他本人亲口盖章认证了。

那个想法本身轻飘飘的毫无重量，却在他胸口越涨越满，让他忍不住期待起来，御堂口中的以后。

  


首先把这个公寓退掉吧……毕竟再委屈御堂先生睡在半破的床上，他大概会遭报应的。

  
  



End file.
